Lovin you
by NatsumeMiu
Summary: Todo comenzo por esa estupida noche. Dejenme presentarme soy Kim J... y les voy a contar como fue que perdi a mi amor y como ansio por volverlo a ver. Ano eki ni tsuita nara kimi wa(Cuando llegamos a la estación,) Mou boku no kanojo janakunaru(Me di cuenta que ya no eras mi novio)


_**Hola TVXQ y JYJ no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas compañias**_

_**Espero y les agrade**_

_**Pov Jae**_

Todavía no puedo creer que este aquí sin ti, ya ha pasado un año, estoy aquí en nuestra cama –suspiro-la cual fue testigo de nuestro amor, pero yo eche a perder la relación destrozándola y todo por mi idiotez.

_**Ano eki ni tsuita nara kimi wa**_

_(Cuando llegamos a la estación,)_

_**Mou boku no kanojo janakunaru**_

_(Me di cuenta que ya no eras mi novia)_

Si no hubiera ido esa noche al bar tu estarías a mi lado pero el hubiera no existe y hoy domingo disfrutaríamos de nuestra compañía abrazados después de nuestro acto de amor,como extraño tus besos,tus abrazos,tus tiernos pucheros y tus dulces te ás no hubiera sido tan dolorosa nuestra despedida-suspirando con los ojos cristalizados-

Tus recuerdos me invaden y puedo ser un masoquista,ya que desde ese día del rompimiento he vivido en el que fue nuestro departamento,pero aunque sea por momentos me quiero sentir todavía cerca de ti,sentir tu aroma.-con los ojos llorosos-quiero sentir que todavía estas a mi lado.

_**Sukoshi yukkuri aruite**_

_(Mientras camino haga más lentos mis pasos,)_

_**Kimi wa kotoba sagashiteru**_

_(Tú buscas palabras para decir)_

_**Flash back**_

Hace un año

Era de mañana cuando dos personas al despertarse -tallándose los ojos,viendo todo a su alrededor-se miraban asombrados como no creyendo ver a la persona que estaba a su lado desnuda.

_**Yoochun:**_Que hicimos Jae,no quiero perder a mi Yunnie-llorando- y a mi mejor amigo.

_**Jae:**_No puede ser? ,Como paso?,esas eran las preguntas que se hacían mutuamente.

_**Saigo made iwanakute mo iiyo**_

_(Está bien si no dices nada hasta el final,)_

_**Sono kao mireba wakaru kara**_

_(Mirando tu rostro puedo entender)_

_**Jae:**_Tranquilo ,no llores, mira podemos hacer como que nunca sucedió-consolándolo-

_**Yoochun:**_Ok, pero no creo poder ocultárselo por mucho tiempo a mi amor.

_**Jae:**_Solo no digas nada,algún día se lo diremos… estás de acuerdo además hay que apurarnos ya que hoy llegan nuestros novios ánimo.

_**Yoochun :**_Tratare - _lo siento__Jae pero no se lo puedo ocultar a Yunnie-_

Después de un rato se vistieron en silencio y salieron del hotel donde se habían quedado hacia el departamento de cada uno.

_**Itsumo machiawaseshiteta**_

_(El tiempo siempre se encuentra,)_

_**Kaisatsu ga chikazakuyo**_

_(La comprobación de nuestros boletos se acerca)_

En una cafetería

_**Junsu:**_Como pudo-derramando poco a poco lágrimas-no fui suficiente–sollozando- porque con nuestro amigo,solo espero que Yunho no haga una estupidez.

En eso Changmin ve a lo lejos a su hyung y camina lo más rápido posible hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Junsu.

_**Changmin:**_Hola hyung ,vine lo más rápido que pude ,ya no llores no valen tus lagrimas para esos idiotas.

_**Junsu:**_Hola Minnie,lamento que me veas así –limpiándose las lágrimas-y arruinarte tu cita con Tae.

_**Changmin:**_Oh…no te preocupes hyung ,el entiende además viene para acá ya le conte,todavía no lo puedo creer y se decía muy enamorado-frunciendo el ceño-y que vas hacer hyung?

_**Junsu**_:Yo también creía en su amor,pero lo he pensado y he tomado una decisión voy a tomar un curso que me ofrecieron a Francia de pintura.

_**My everyday boku no tonari de waratteta**_

_(A diario…tú has reído a mi lado)_

_**Feel far away mou nidoto ano hi no kimi ni aenai ne**_

_(Siento a lo lejos…ahora no seré capaz de encontrarte otra vez para una segunda vez)_

_**Taemin:**_Entonces te vas hyung-con cara triste-

_**Changmin:**_Hola amor-se levanta para darle un beso-siéntate a mi lado.

_**Junsu:**_Hola Taeminnie,no estés triste regresare

_**Changmin:**_Amor, no te preocupes solo va ser por un tiempo,ya que necesita tiempo para pensar además de que lo necesita para curar su corazón.

_**Junsu:**_ No te preocupes tae solo va a ser un año,me voy en la tarde ya tengo mi boleto.

_**Changmin y Taemin:**_-sorprendidos-Wuaw,te vamos a extrañar hyung.

_**Changmin:**_No pensé que fuera tan rápido pero te acompañaremos al aeropuerto.

_**Taemin:**_No te olvides de escribirnos por cierto como lo tomo Yunho-hyung.

**Lovin´you tsunaideta kimi no te ga**

(Amándote ,tu mano la cual he sostenido)

**Lovin´you hanarete yuku**

(Amándote ,se está escapando)

**Lovin´you boku no te wo nukumori wo**

(Amándote, el calor de mi mano)

**Lovin´you oboeteru no ni**

(Amándote ,te recuerda)

_**Junsu: **_Mal,ahorita debe de estar hablando con Yoochun, le dije que esperara un poco pero no me hizo caso,por cierto chicos –suspirando-no le digan nada a Jae porfavor hasta que ya me haya ido.

_**Changmin:**_No te preocupes hyung cuídate.

_**Junsu:**_Ya se me hace tarde ,Yunho ya sabe de mi decisión ,nos veremos pronto.

Los tres amigos se dieron un abrazo ,haciéndole prometer a Junsu que les avisaría cuando ya estuviera de nuevo en Corea. Así se fueron hacia el aeropuerto.

_**Junsu:**_Siempre te amare Kim Jaejoong-susurrándolo al aire-

En el departamento del Hochun

Yunho estaba sentado en la sala cuando oyó la puerta –suspirando-no quería ser una idiotez de la cual se podría arrepentir.

_**Yoochun:**_Yunnie ya regresaste pensé que volverías más tarde-acercándose a darle un beso y un abrazo-

_**Yunho:**_Ya vez ,se acabó antes la exposición de arte y a ti como te fue -impidiendo el saludo y alejándolo para verlo a los ojos-

_**Mamoreru to negatta kimochi wa**_

_(Aquel sentimiento por el que rece para que pudiera protegerte)_

_**Ai wo hoshitsuketa dake kana**_

_(¿Solo lo hubiera empujado lejos?)_

_**Yoochun:**_Prométeme que estarás a mi lado-hipando-a ti no te lo puedo ocultar.

_**Yunho :**_Dime -serio-

_**Yoochun:**_-llorando-Anoche nos acostamos Jae y yo,sé que no es justificación pero estábamos borrachos ,pero no deje de pensar en ti te lo prometo.

_**Yunho:**_Lo amas.

_**Yoochun:**_No claro que no, al único al que amo y amare toda la vida es a ti.

_**Yunho:**_Yo también te amo y con todo mi corazón-los dos se abrazaron llorando- por eso esta vez lo pasare ya que tuviste la confianza de decirme la verdad-suspiró -aunque en un tiempo no será lo mismo y lo sabes verdad.

_**Yoochun:**_ Si y yo curare las heridas que te hice con todo mi amor, gracias Yunnie no desaprovechare esta oportunidad-abrazándolo más fuerte-

Esa tarde se quedaron abrazados en el sofá, Yunho no le dijo nada a Chunnie del viaje de Junsu, ya se enteraría mañana. Mientras en otro departamento Jae iba llegando y al abrir se topó con una nota debajo de la puerta ,al ir entrando iba leyendo,sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

_**Kimi no kokoro ga tojiteku**_

_(Tu corazón se está cerrando)_

_**Sore sae mo kizukazu ni**_

_(Y tú aun no eres consciente de eso)_

_**Jae:**_No puede ser -saliendo lo más rápido posible hacia el aeropuerto,llevándose la nota con él-

Junsu estaba esperado su vuelo,estaba a punto de subir cuando siente que alguien lo abaraza,se voltea y se sorprende ver a Jae…

_**Jae:**_Su amor,por favor no me dejes ,te esperare pero no te olvides de mi…dame una oportunidad.

_**Junsu:**_Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, necesitó un tiempo-con los ojos húmedos, deshaciéndose del abrazo lentamente- adiós amor mío- le dio un beso rosando sus labios diciéndole cuanto lo amaba. Después se dio la vuelta y subió al avión llorando-

_**Oh hard tos ay nani wo leba yokatta darou**_

_(Oh difícilmente… trato de no decir nada para ver tu sonrisa)_

_**So far away mou ichido egao no kimi ni shitai noni**_

_(Tan lejos…una vez más quiero hacerte sonreír)_

Jae se quedó paralizado porque sabía que había destrozado su relación ,ya que su amor nunca decía adiós-llorando- siempre era un hasta luego ya ni siquiera en sus peores despegar el avión se fue cayendo lentamente de rodillas arrugando la nota la cual decía:

Querido Jae:

Te preguntaras de porque esta nota,bueno es que me voy del país,necesito un tiempo para poder perdonarte y olvidar tu engaño,te preguntaras como lo sé, Yunho y yo volvimos antes de la exposición de arte, íbamos en su carro cuando de pronto los vimos besándose e ir hacia un hotel,esa noche se rompió mi corazón, por eso hoy me voy ,no sé por cuánto tiempo .Te deseo lo mejor.

Te ama mucho Su

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Lovin´you itsumademo tsuzuiteru**_

_(Amándote ,esto seguirá siempre)_

_**Lovin´you yume wo miteta**_

_(Amándote ,yo tenía un sueño)_

_**Lovin´you donna hi mo kawarazu ni**_

_(Amándote ,cualquier día sin cambiar)_

_**Lovin´you kagayaite ita yo**_

_(Amándote ,brillara)_

Las primeros semanas apenas y salía del departamento,me la pasaba llorando y casi no comía por ser un cobarde y no detenerte cuando tuve la oportunidad,frecuentemente me visitaban Changmin y Taemin aunque al principio nada más me reprendían, porque no luche por ti, se preocupaban por mí ,también venían Yoochun y Yunho ya que este último nos perdonó y él fue quien me abrió los ojos.

_**Ashita mata aeru mitai ni**_

_(Como si pudiera encontrarte mañana,)_

_**Itsumo no youni furimuite hoshii**_

_(Como en cualquier momento, esperó que tú puedas mirar hacia atrás)_

_**Flash back**_

_**Yunho:**_Jae puedo hablar contigo.

_**Jae:**_Claro-con ojeras y más delgado de lo normal-

_**Yunho:**_Mirate, a Su no le gustaría verte así, mira el no perdona tan rápido pero dale un tiempo,te doy un consejo,levántate para que lo puedas reconquistar cuando vuelva ,no querrá un cadáver como novio-riéndose-

_**Jae:**_-Abriendo sus ojos sorprendido- Tienes razón Yunho,cuando regrese mi amor ya no lo dejare ir de mi lado-con una sonrisa-gracias.

_**Fin flash back**_

Ese día, hice una promesa y aquí estoy,hoy domingo levantándome para ir a la cafetería que guarda tantos recuerdos ,nuestra confesión ,nuestro primer beso, tantos momentos.

_**Kimi to ita sono subete**_

_(Antes que todas las cosas que he visto contigo)_

_**Omoide ni naru mae ni**_

_(Se hagan recuerdos)_

Suspiro mientras camino cuando de pronto te veo ahí sentado en una mesa tomando una malteada y un pastel de chocolate, me rio siempre fue tu favorito,me acerco temeroso a ti.

_**Jae:**_Hola Su-me sonríes, como extrañaba esa sonrisa-

_**Junsu**_:Hola Jae –le dice sorprendido-no pensaba encontrárselo tan pronto.

_**Jae:**_ Volviste

_**Junsu:**_ Apenas ayer en la noche, el Hochun me va a prestar su antiguo departamento mmm… -pennsativo-eso nos dejaría como vecinos ,ya que Yunho antes vivía ahí ,además tenía un asunto pendiente aquí en Corea y uno muy importante,siéntate.

Jae se sentó enfrente de él,viendo lo hermoso que se había puesto.

_**Junsu:**_ Jae dejemos el pasado atrás,comencemos de nuevo,seamos amigos y luego el tiempo ya dirá.

_**Lovin´you tsunaideta kimi no te ga**_

_(Amándote ,tu mano la cual he sostenido)_

_**Lovin´you hanarete yuku**_

_(Amándote ,se está escapando)_

_**Lovin´you boku no te wo kimi deki wo**_

_(Amándote ,eres la única a la cual tengo de la mano)_

_**Lovin´you motometeru noni**_

_(Amándote ,y te está buscando)_

_**Jae**_-:Amigos –sorprendido y pensando - _aunque me duela esta palabra, esta vez no te voy a dejar ir,te reconquistare y ahora si serás mi esposo_-

_**Junsu:**_Hola me llamo Kim Junsu pero me puedes decir Su.

Jae:Hola yo me llamo Kim Jaejoong-siguiéndole el avión-pero me puedes decir Jae, mucho gusto.

Y diciendo estas palabras,estrechando sus manos,sintiendo ese cosquilleo de felicidad que anhelaban en ese tiempo en el cual estuvieron separados.

Jae no aguanto más y abrazo a Su con todo el amor que pudo,dejando primero sorprendido pero después de un rato ellos sabían que lo necesitaban y así se quedaron cada uno pensando.

_**Jae**_:-_ya no te dejare ir de mis brazos te recuperare y será para siempre amor_- pensaba decidido.

_**Junsu**_**:-**_Prepárate Kim Jaejoong te costara reconquistarme pero estoy seguro de darte esta segunda oportunidad-_con una sonrisa en los brazos de su amor.

_**Lovin´you itsumademo tsuzuiteru**_

_(Amándote , esto seguirá siempre)_

_**Lovin´you yume wo miteta**_

_(Amándote , yo tenía un sueño)_

_**Lovin´you donna hi mo kawarazu ni**_

_(Amándote ,cualquier día sin cambiar)_

_**Lovin´you kagayaite ita yo**_

_(Amándote ,brillara)_

_**Lovin´you yume wo miteta…**_

_(Amándote ,yo tenía un sueño…)_

_**Jae,Junsu:-**_Susurrando un te amo pero lo suficiente fuerte para que la persona de enfrente lo oyera.-

_**FIN**_

_**Espero sus comentarios ^w^**_


End file.
